Wally Storm
by lesbianmagari
Summary: Wally wakes up as a newborn baby within the Marvel universe and is found and raised by Johnny Storm. At age ten Wally and the Fantastic Four see a portal open up and drops off five people in costumes. Wally recognizes them as people from his past life. Wally spends time with them but he knows that he will be forced to say goodbye to his past life forever. Reed Richards/Johnny Storm
1. Prologue

**Wally Storm**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

AN: I plan on continuing this later. I need to think about which DC heroes will be in the Mavel universe and who spiderman should be with.

**Prologue**

* * *

Wally West tried one last time to run faster because of the force surrounding and striking him but he could feel himself slipping away. He was sad to leave his love and his crush behind but was happy that he'd go down as a hero. He could no longer hear or see all of the other heroes around him. His body disappeared too fast for others but slow too for himself.

When he was in this indescribable place, he felt nothing for an unknown amount of time but he still his memories with him. He remembered since he had nothing better to do but felt nothing which was an unusual experience for himself. He wishes that he could hope that Barry, Roy, Dick, Batman or anyone else was looking for him but he couldn't hope. He couldn't do anything but think and remember for a long time.

Wally let out a shriek of pain and tears as soon as everything he couldn't do before came back to him too fast. As soon as he realized that he finally felt hunger, raindrops and the rough street ground, he tried to move but found that he couldn't. He couldn't open his eyes or lift up his head but he felt like something was different.

"Shh, don't cry." Said a voice as someone picked up Wally. Wally feels an unusually hot warmth coming from this person. "I'll keep you safe."

"You can't even take care of a fish." said another voice. "How are you going to take care of a baby?" Wally finally manages to open his eyes and sees the person in a red mask with black web line patterns and white-gray eyes across from himself. "Maybe you can try and tell you sister about the baby later since he does look adorable."

"That's a great idea Spiderman. If Sue hears how long I've kept him alive when I finally introduce them, then she'll have no argument." Shouts the happy blond haired guy who is carrying him and keeping his naked self warm.

Wally ignores the conversation about how long the blond haired man should hide him and if he should keep him but is soon as they wrapped him in a web blanket like material. Wally was shocked but not surprised that he had been babyfied. Wally gathers information as the two heroes, who are taking turns carrying him, gather things. Wally now knows that this universe was not his universe. The blond haired man was called Johnny Storm or Human Tourch and that the world knew this guys hero identity.

Wally was startled into paying attention when he felt an object his his lips. He latches onto the object and starts drinking the bottle filled with milk. He could feel some of his hunger get satisfied but was still there like always.

"Wow," shouts out a surprised Spiderman. "He finished that battle fast."

"Super powered baby?" Questions Johnny. "See you later, I've got to sneak this baby into my room."

"Do you know how that sounds. It sounds like he's just a new pet to you." Laugh out Peter, Wally let's out a whine."He really must have a power if he wants another bottle. What are you going to call him?"

"I'll think of something before he meets, Sue." Johnny said calmly. "I'm glad that it's Veterans Day." Spiderman hands Johnny a newly made bottle. "See you later uncle spider."

"Sure thing but remember to take good care of the human baby, daddy Storm," snickers Spiderman as he climbs away.

Johnny look around while feeding the baby a bottle that ends up finished within minutes. Johnny runs inside of the Baxter Building as soon as he sees nobody around. He is glad that it is Veterans Day since not a lot of people are around. He hurried into elevator while holding the baby and baby things. He lets out a sigh as soon as the elevator closes.

"Who'd leave a newly born baby on the street?" Questions Johnny on the way up. Johnny looks at a wiggling Wally. "Today is November eleventh, little ginger so happy birthday." As soon as Johnny and Wally get into the Fantastic Four's home, Johnny looks around and sees that his teammates are still not home. Wally stares at Johnny, Johnny smiles at Wally. "As soon as we get you into my room, you and I will think of a name for you little ginger."


	2. Chapter 1

**Wally Storm**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted.

AN: This story will focus on Wally at age Ten but I'm doing a side-Story called Wally Richards Storm and it's about Wally at different ages. Wally needs a friend so I'm changing Mary Jane Watson's age so that she is close to Wally's age. MJ's name will stay the same but she will be Spiderman and Deadpools adopted daughter so she'll be an average citizen with no powers. I'll write some of the age glimpse as longer Oneshots in the side-story if your interested. The Oneshot series will be posted later today.

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

Chapter 1

* * *

After three months with the baby, Johnny had finally named the baby and gotten a birth certificate naming Johnny as the father. He and Spiderman figured that if the public ever found out then it would be easier saying that Johnny was the father rather then saying Johnny found the baby, picked the baby up and kept it.

"Wally Richards Storm," said a unmasked Spiderman. "Richards, really."

"I like the sound of it but thanks again," said Johnny as he fed Wally another Bottle. "I don't think I would be able to take care of Wally without my best friend."

"I have had plenty of experience from you," Spiderman said with a teasing tone. "You are the biggest man-child I know."

"I am also the hottest, sexiest man-child you know," Johnny said with a smirk. "So Pete, your lover wants to meet Wally."

"More like dying to meet this tiny ginger," Spiderman sighs out. "And it's Peter, not Pete." Spiderman straightens himself out, "If it weren't for all of my hard work then the world would have know about Wally Storm a long time ago."

"That's why your the greatest uncle," Johnny says as he changes a wiggling Wally's pamper. "I though babies went to the bathroom a lot more." Johnny puts on a new pamper. "This kid hardly goes, it's like I'm just changing it because so much time has past."

"Maybe vibrating takes a lot of energy?" Spiderman questions. "All of the milk Wally gets, gets used up so there is hardly any left for his body to get rid of." Spiderman leans closer to Wally. "His vibrating is probably a small part of his powers."

"Wonder what his whole power is then?" Johnny said without any though behind it. "It's our nap time."

"Of course," Spiderman said as he got up. "Sounds like Sue and Ben are waiting for something by your door." Spiderman walk to the air-duct opening. "Sweet naps," a now masked Spiderman climbs into the air-duct.

"Better take a quick nap then," Johnny says as Spiderman disappears into the air-duct. "Don't get lost in there, again."Johnny lays a sleeping now Wally on the covers. He could hear Ben and Sue talking but he becides to take his nap while he can. Johnny curls himself around Wally while ignoring the noise around the two of them.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

For the past three months, Susan has been very watchful of her little brother because she was sure he owned a pet. "He has a living animal in his room," said Susan as she waited next to her brothers door. "He doesn't even go out because he is alway locking himself in his room with the music always playing. Plus, I have also heard some sort of crying inside of the room." Susan tried not to pace, "Remember the last pet he owned."

"Susie, relax," said Ben as he put his hand on her shoulder. "The animal should be alive if Johnny's still locked in the room." Susan sends Ben a thanks filled smile.

"Ben is right, Susan," Reed says as he walks toward the two of them. "We will find out what Johnny is keeping and doing in his room."

"Finally curious about why your boyfriend doesn't bug you anymore." Susan said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Took you three months to notice Stretch." Ben states.

"I was extremely busy," Reed defends. "He did see me everyday but not as much." Ben and Susan smile at Reed when they see Reed getting ready to open the door since they would finally know what Johnny has kept from them.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Wally hears the door opening but he can not do anything but lay since Johnny was curled around him. He hears foot steps and shushing coming toward the bed that he and Johnny are on. Wally tries rolling onto his stomach but Johnny is preventing him from doing that. Wally keeps trying but accidently vibrates since he was relearning to control his powers.

Johnny cusses as he sits up fast because of the baby's vibrating. Johnny looks around and sees Ben, Reed and Susan standing near the bed.

"What's wrong?" Susan stops asking when she sees what Johnny was covering with his body. "Where did you get the baby from?" Susan goes around to the other side of the bed.

Wally rolls onto his stomach and lifts up his head with a smile.

"Nothing's wrong," said Johnny as he pick up the baby. "I found him abandoned on street, in the cold night on november eleventh." Johnny grabs a paper out. "He's mine now, see."

Susan looks over the birth certificate with shock. "Your the biological father?" Susan shows Ben and Reed.

"No," Johnny answers truthfully. "He has the power to vibrate, Sue. If I would have givin his up after I learned about his power then he'd now be in the wrong hands."

"Let me give the baby a check up," Reed says as he gently picks up the baby. "Let me check on his health and what his powers actually are."

"The baby's full name is Wally Richards Storm," adds Johnny as he stands up. "I've got a lot of explaining to do, huh."

"Yes do no skipping out on the detail. You never know what might be important." Susan says as she simply nobs her head yes. "Why Richards?"

"There is no real reason," Johnny says as the others watch him. "I thought it counted perfect for Wally."

After some important talks and the tests were done, they agreed to keep the baby speedster so the FantasticFour made up a story that they would tell the public in a couple of months.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Today in the morning the Fantastic Four had officially introduced Wally Storm as Johnny's son.

The story was that Wally's unidentifiable mother died during childbirth but she named Johnny as the father before giving birth. DNA test confirmed that Johnny was Wally's father. With no way to identify the mother, the birth certificate with the mothers information remains blank so that was why only Johnny's name was on the birth certificate. They wanted the baby to remain out of the spotlight for his first year so that's why no one learned anything about Johnny's baby. The public and reporters bought the story.

Susan and Johnny, who was holding Wally, relaxed on the couch. Wally was officially turning one years old tomorrow.

Wally ate out of a giant bowl of boiled vegetables as he relaxed on his new dad, Johnny. Wally accepted the fact that he'd never go back home so he decided to enjoy his new life. Wally did remember his past life once in a while, he missed his old life but he liked and cherished his new chance at life. Wally did have to constantly not do things too out of his age so it meant no flirting, science or going to far ahead of his development.

A yawn escaped Wally's mouth as he quickly finished his food. "Let me see him," said Susan as she got up. "Shouldn't you be getting ready for your date tonight?" Susan stares Johnny in his eyes. "How long has it been?"

"More then a year since I've been on a date and had sex," Johnny whined.

"Johnny," Susan says out warningly. Now wanting to know more Susan decided to ask her brother carefully. "Now that you brought it up. How come it has been more then a year since you and Reed spent time alone?"

"I can't believe I'm going to say this but between Wally and saving the world, I'm just to tired." Johnny answered as he watch as Susan shifted the red head baby speedster. "Even with everyones help, I'm still exhausted."

"I know what you mean," Susan says with laughter as she and Johnny start walking. "Reed wanted to see if you are serious about the relationship with him so he made you agreed to wait for sex. I know Reed, Johnny." Susan adjusts the sleeping baby. "Normal babies are tough but a baby with a superpower is impossible to take care of by yourself."

"You really know your ex," Johnny says when they are in front of his room. "Thanks Sue, I really need this time with Reed."

"No problem baby brother," Susan said as Johnny opens his room. Susan starts walking further into Johnny's room. Susan walks toward the crib and sets Wally into a custom made crib that Reed designed specifically for the speedster. She looks and notices that Johnny is gone.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Johnny barges into Reeds lab with a smile. "You haven't even moved from that stop," Johnmy said as he walked toward Reed.

"I'll get ready in thirty minutes," Reed said as he gave Johnny a quick glance. "I'm finishing up something extremely important."

Johnny wrapped his arms around Reeds shoulders. "We can stay here and have some fun." Reed still stayed focused on his work. "I'll settle for anything as long as it involves touching. I need to touch and be touched Reed, it's been way more than a year."

"You can touch me all you want but I'm still busy for the next thirty minutes." Reed said with a smirk.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Quicksilver ran slower then he usual does since he was on another run with the three year old speedster. Quicksilver was still surprised the first day the Fantastic Four approached him with an offer.

"I'm hungry," Wally says as he tried his best to keep up with Quicksilver.

"You and I are always hungry ," Quicksilver says slowing down. He points. "We are almost at the Baxter Building."

Wally sees that his speedster teacher, Quicksilveris is right so he runs faster. Wally is happy to have another speedster around.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Reed adjusted the five year old Wally on his hip as he puts some empty test tubes away. Reed gives Wally a quick smile while he is done cleaning up. "Hungry?" Reed asks knowingly.

"As hungry as a Flash, two Thor's and a Captain America," Wally says as he sees Reed hitting some buttons on a computer.

Johnny walks in carrying a tray of different high calorie foods. "The two of you have been in this lab together for two hours," Johnny says walking to Reed and Wally. "What were you doing in here?"

"Studying chemicals," Wally says fast, happy and fidgeting.

"Only you would try teaching a little kid about chemicals," Johnny said as he sets the tray in front of Wally.

Reed sets Wally onto a chair in front of the food. "Wally love chemicals." Reed says as he feels Johnny peck a kiss onto his neck. "You, Sue and Ben finished grocery shopping?"

As Wally eats, he watches as Johnny walks in front of Reed.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Six year old Wally clung onto Ben as he walked a little faster then usual. Wally got a virus that was taking anybody who had powers, power away for a whole day to a whole week.

"You ok kid?" Ben questioned as Wally coughed.

"No," Wally whined. "I'm powerless."

Wally cling tighter as Ben walked.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Wally poked Bruce with a fork that he ate a burnt marshmallow off of.

"Even a six year olds not afraid of the Hulk coming out." Tony teased toward the Captain.

"I'm eight," Wally corrected as he poked Bruce again.

"Not until tomorrow kid," Tony corrects as Steve takes away the fork.

"It's rude to poke people with objects," Steve said seriously. Wally pokes Bruce with his finger with a grin. "Fingers count too.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Wally buried his face into Johnny's side as Johnny clung onto Reed tighter. Reed had his arm wrapped around both Wally and Johnny. Wally knew that they would have to get up soon since today was officially his tenth birthday.

Wally tried not thinking about his past-life since his family past it off as a very smart and really creative imagination. He could remember certain things about his past life but he was slowly forgetting the detail as he got older. Wally figure out years ago that he had been reborn after it had been discovered that Wally really was Johnny's biological son. Wally then figured that something in the process of being reborn went wrong if he still had his past life memories.

Wally started wiggling his way free since he was now hungrier and his best friend would come over soon.


	3. Chapter 2

**_Wally Storm_**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted

AN: I'll be introducing the five Young Justice characters in the next chapter. Wally grew up while Reed and Johnny were going out with each other so Wally sees both Reed and Johnny as his fathers. Wally will call Reed, papa while Wally will call Johnny, Dad (or other variations of the word dad).

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Wally sat in the kitchen while wearing a red shirt with black jeans and red shoes. Underneath he had his blue Fantastic Four uniform with the number five in red on it. Susan sat next to Wally while they both ate a stack of pancakes but Wally's stack was taller and contained an extra ingredient. The extra ingredient was a spice that contained a high concentration of nutrition that Wally needed. "Kid, Alicia and Ben will meet us at SHIELD's new public training course," Susan as she lifted her cup of hot-chocolate. She continued up stare at her favorite and only nephew.

"What about MJ?" Wally questioned as he set his cup of hot-chocolate down. He stares at his aunt, "I thought she was coming here."

"She is," Susan reassured Wally with a smile. "As soon as Peter can drag Wade away from the mall." Susan pauses and pours some maple syrup on both of their pancakes but adds more onto Wally's.

"Which mall?" Wally asks before he starts eating. He stares at his aunt with a hopeful stare.

"I won't tell you," Susan teased Wally before she began too eat to. "It's a secret, plus with the knowledge, you can then guess what they got you."

The two ate in silence while enjoying the food until Johnny and Reed walked in while dressed for Wally's party. "Another year older," said Johnny as he grabbed Wally who had his mouth full of food. Johnny smirks at his now ten year old son.

"He's trying to eat," said Reed as he looked over Johnny's shoulders. "Set him down." Reed gestures toward the chair in front of Wally's food.

"Sure thing, babe." Johnny says as he sets Wally back down onto his chair. "Can you believe it's been ten years since we first met Wally." Johnny stared at Wally, "He's really growing up."

"Sweetie, it has only been ten years for you," corrects Reed. "Sue, Ben and I can't say that for three more months."

"The rest of the world thinks you've officially known Wally for ten years today." Johnny says as he and Reed sit down.

"Why's that?" Wally asked since he no longer remembered his first two years of life. "What's the reason?"

The room filled with complete silence as Wally waited for an answer. Wally may not remember his first two years alive but he did have some memories from his past life. Barry and Hal use to give him the same silence when they had something they didn't want to share or something important to reveal. Wally waited to see what they would say as he occasionally squirm.

"Wally," said Reed as he stretched and put his hand on Wally's shoulder. "Your dad kept you a secret from us for three months."Reed glances at Johnny quickly.

"Why papa?" Wally questioned as he ate some more of his breakfast.

"Your dad wanted to show your aunt that he was capable of taking care of another life before he introduced you to us." Reed said as the others started eating.

"They found out about you when they came into my," Johnny pauses now remembering that it is now Wally's room, even if the kid rarely slept in it. "Your room uninvited. After some tests and important talks later, we decided to raise you." Johnny joins the others in eating.

"Thanks for sharing that with me," said Wally as the he others then started eating in silence some more. "It may not be important but it means a lot to me," Johnny, Reed and Susan smile at Wally.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Come on, I bet everyone is ready to go to Wally's party," said an eager MJ. Peter walked faster while carrying the birthday present and a bag as Wade and MJ skipped faster. Once inside of the elevator, Peter calmly pressed the button. "I've invited some friends from school since Wally didn't know who to invite. I handle who we hang out with since most people only want to be his friends because of his family."

"If someone doesn't show up, then I can always," said Wade before, Peter elbowed him in the ribs as the elevator went up. "Hey, what was that for?"

"I know what you were going to say," said Peter staring Wade in his eyes. Wade presses his lips onto Peters but Peter pushes him away. "Kissing will not shut me up, besides I don't want MJ beating people up just because they didn't do what she said." Peter stares at MJ, "That's nice of you to handle them for Wally."

"We are here," shouts MJ she watches the elevator door open. She runs toward the kitchen knowing that was the best place to search. Wade and Peter follows their daughter very closely. When MJ runs into the kitchen, she sees Wally hanging onto Reed with his arms wrapped around Reed's shoulders. "Hey, Cheetah, bet you're ready to go."

"Always, babe" said Wally teasingly and with a friendly grin. Wally let's go and then lands on the ground but Wally then runs over to MJ too fast for the others to see.

"That is why you have to be carefully what you say around Wally." Reed says warningly to Johnny catches Johnny's wrist. "He is picking up on your habits."

"Your's, Sue's and Ben's too so let's get going already," said Johnny as he starts hanging into Reed's arm. "Besides, MJ know that Wally is saying babe, jokingly. They have been best friends since childhood."

"I know but I don't want Kid to get into the habit of using those words at a young age." Reed says as all of them start walking to the fantasticar's location.

"Reed is right, Johnny, " said Susan as she now stands next to her brother. "The media will criticize him harshly if they catch him saying words like, babe. The media will make him seem like a future womanizer who is going to belittle women one day."

"I still remember when they called him a supporter of obesity just because he ate more then usual." Johnny said seriously as Reed pushed the buttons to open the door. "I will talk to him later."

"Talk to him about it tomorrow but today watch him closely, Johnny-child." Peter says seriously but with a teasing tone toward the end as they walked into the room containing the fantasticar.

"Whatever you say, Web-Head." Johnny says as Wade rubbed Peter's head and as Wally and MJ trail behind.

"HERBIE, do a scan and set the security system as soon as we are gone." Reed says as everyone got inside of the fantasticar.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Ben remembered how he use to only call Johnny kid but after Wally was no longer a baby, Ben started calling Johnny big kid and Wally little kid. "Little kid is going to be here soon," said Ben as he hands Alicia a cup filled with a juice.

"So is big kid," said Alicia with some humor after she takes a sip.

"Hopefully they get here soon," said Ben as he looks around the busy room. "Everyone's already having a blast at SHIELD's new public training course."

"Considering most of them are superheroes," said Alicia with a smirk. "It's not surprising."

"You wouldn't know this was a kid's birthday party since most of them are playing and training on the equipment while drinking." Ben says as he glances at the scattered heroes.

"At lease Wally and MJ invited three friends," said Alicia hopefully as she heard the little girls laughing.

"You can tell that the kid's parents look uncomfortable," said Ben as he glanced at the parents who were hanging out in a corner.

"At lease the girls get to hang out with their favorite heroes," said Alicia as she heard the Captain America talking to the three kids.

"Ya," said Ben as he glanced at the door while waiting for the others to arrive. "They better get here soon with the birthday boy since they are already late."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

MJ and Wally walk toward the door of the party while ignoring the paparazzi and while the others followed closely behind them. Once they got inside, Peter leads them to the giant present table and set down the gift.

"JJ, better be glad I'm getting inside photos," said Peter to Johnny as he hands MJ the bag. "If I don't then he'll yell at me until my ears bleed." Peter stared at MJ, "Stay inside of the party but if something happens then find, me, your dad or a hero I trust."

"Ok," said MJ as Peter left with his camera and with Wade close behind him.

"There's the birthday boy," said Ben as he picked up Wally. MJ motions up and Ben picks her up too, "Let's go get your friends and play on the equipment."

"Hello Alicia," said Susan as she started following Ben, Alicia and the kids.

"Time to check on the parties status," Reed said as he stared at Johnny.

"Can't we just have fun for a while?" Johnny questioned as he wrapped his arms around Reeds neck. "We got time until we have to do anything important."

"Think of it this way," said Reed as he gestures around the room. "The faster we check on the party, then the faster we can join the party."

For the next three hours, Wally, MJ and the three girls, spend time with random heroes. Wally got happy birthday said to him by a bunch of heroes. As MJ talks to the girls, Wally spots both of his fathers. "MJ I'll be back, I'm going to talk to my fathers," said Wally with a smile.

"Sure thing Cheetah, we'll still be here with Pepper," said MJ as Pepper sends Wally a smile.

Wally nobs his head yes, before running over and latching into Reed. "What's the problem?" Johnny questions as he peels Wally off of Reed.

"Are we going to eat the cake soon?" Wally asked pleadingly.

"I see no harm in it," Hank says as he, Tony and Bruce watch Wally carefully.

"You just want to observe him as he eats," Reed with amusement in his voice. "We'll eat the cake right now," Reed grabs Wally. "Johnny, tell everyone that it's like for some cake."

"Sure," said Johnny as he smirked. "Flame on," Johnny lights himself on fire as pointed to the cake table. Reed carries Wally with the other three following. Johnny flies up, "It's time for some cake so remember what we practiced." Johnny lands right next to Reed and them flamed off. "Ready!"

All at once, everyone except, Wally, attempts to sing. "Finally ten, little Wally Richards Storm, finally in double digits and looking super small. Maybe one day you'll grow up to be tall but not when your finally ten. Happy birthday you finally ten year old kid." Wally laughs at the failed attempt to sing as one but loved the fact that they tried.

"It's time to blow out your birthday candles," Johnny whispers into Wally's ear as Reed rest a hand against Wally's shoulder. "Make a wish that your papa can makes sure it comes true." Wally leans toward the candles, closes his eyes and blows air toward the candles.


	4. Chapter 3

**_Wally Storm_**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

**Chapter 3**

* * *

Loki stares at the birthday boy through the glass made out of ice. He rarely got to interact with the fifth member of the Fantastic Four but when he did, he always had his fun. Loki watches as Wally leans toward the candles that he created for this child's special day. He watched as Wally started to close his eyes and make a wish. Loki smirked since the candles he created would grant the child's one wish. Loki watched as the child started to blow on the candles so he couldn't wait to see what the child wished for. Loki prepared himself to step in if anything went too wrong. Loki may be a villain but even he did not want the child too injured.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Wally leans toward the candles, closes his eyes and blows air toward the candles. Wally opens his eyes to discover that the candles are still on fire. "I swear it was not me," said Johnny as Wally stared at him. Wally concentrates back onto the cake and tries blowing the candles out once again while wishing. Wally wishes to be able to say goodbye to his previous-life as the candles finally go out.

Heroes and civilian guests cheer as the candles go dark, Wally smiles in respond to the cheering. He smiles but the smile fades as soon as the candles start to glow different colors while making a buzzing with a swishing sound. Reed wraps his arm round Wally, "Form a circle around the children," said Reed as he hands Wally to Ben. The candles seemed to be opening a portal over the cake.

"Alicia stay behind me with the kids," said Ben he hands puts Wally behind him. "Keep the kids calm," Alicia, Wally, MJ and the three other girls are surrounded by Ben Grimm, Susan Storm, Hank Pym, Captain America and Bruce Banner, who was currently turning into the Hulk.

An average looking mexican woman in her fourties walked toward the children. "I don't care if your the most powerful superheroes in the world! I'm taking my daughter home right now," the mother shouts hysterically. "My daughter is no longer aloud to hang out with your children because even a birthday party with you heroes is too dangerous." The mother grabs her daughter, "I care about my child's life so I want you to loose my number permanently." The mother runs off with her daughter toward the door fast.

"Sorry about you loosing another friend little kid," Ben says as he watches a white father and black mother come toward them.

"It's ok," Wally whispers towards Ben, "I still have my BF MJ."

"What that other woman said," said the worried black mother as the white father picked up their mixed race daughter. As soon as the couple can, they run away with their daughter fast. A man in his fifties starts walk toward the children.

"If Gwendolyne wants to be friends with these kids then I have no objections," said the gray haired man. "I'm Captain George Stacy, a police officers in the NYPD."

"It's Gwen," said the blue eyed, blond girl next to MJ.

"Besides, if this other little girl is friends with Wally and her parents don't mind then neither should I," George as he stands next to his daughter. Everyone watches while standing on high alert as the so called portal brightened and blind everyone for a couple of seconds.

The next thing everyone notices is some unconscious living beings all over the now ruined cake. One looks like a caucasian with brown hair but he was wearing normal cloths while wearing a green ring. The tied up boy, had black hair with two pieces of hair shaped like horns, long fingers with finger nails painted black and he was wearing a dark outfit. Another male with an auburn buzz-cut hair had a red and black outfit with weapons. A green skinned girl with red hair, a black outfit with a bit of red and a blue cape. The other girl had longish blond hair, a black shirt with yellow symbol, a golden lasso around her waist, two silver bracelets, star earrings and red pants with some white.

"Susan, get the kids and civilians out of here," commanded Captain America. "Things here could go wrong."

"Aww, my cake is ruined," whined out Wally as Peter and Wade walked toward MJ.

"Your papa and I will make it up to you," said Johnny as everyone's eyes stay focused on the cake covered bodies. "Sue, go now."

Susan nobs her head yes as she, Peter and Wade started leading Alicia, George, Wally, MJ and Gwen away.

"I want most of you gone," shouts and commands Nick Fury. "We've got investigating that needs to be done and mysterious visitors that need to be interrogated as soon as they are awake."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Wally stood silent since he was thinking about the mysterious people who looked extremely familiar. MJ and Gwen laughed while grabbing some black nail polish as Ben entered the fantasticar. "Flame and Stretch will meet us later," said Ben as he started up the fantasticar. "Where are the girls parents?"

"They all had to go to work," said Susan as she gestures towards MJ. "Looks like Wally can still have a mini birthday party at home."

As Susan and Ben talked, Gwen and MJ move toward Wally. "What's wrong Cheetah?" MJ asks as she grabs Wally's left hand.

"Nothing," said Wally as Gwen opened the back nail polish. "They seemed familiar, like I had meet them before." Gwen starts painting Wally's finger nails since Wally was not paying attention.

"You'll figure it put later," said MJ as she starts painting Wally's other finger nails.

"Wait, why painting my nails again," questions Wally as he stayed still.

"It is fun," said MJ brightly. "I have painted your nailed before."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Hours past as the five visitors were being questioned, got a check up and got cleaned. After some important conversations happened, the Avengers agreed to house and watch the five others from another universe.

"I expect my own room," demands the dark black eyes Klarion."I'm not sharing with some capes."

"This Witch Boy is evil," responds the brown eyed Hal. "Watch him closely."

"He's using the rest of his powers to stay in this universe." Adds the red eyed M'gann.

"He's useless without Teekl," said the blue eyes Roy. "I say we lock him up."

"I'm not going to do anything too evil," said Klarion. "I want to go home just as much as you do." Klarion shifts, "I want to see Teekl again."

"While we are here, I can't wait to see what stong opponents we can fight in this world," said a happy blue eyed Cassie.

"I can't wait to see women," said Hal with a grin.

"Your just as useless as the lord of chaos," hissed out Roy. "With no way to recharge your ring, you're now powerless."

"At lease we have you, Wonder Girl and me," said M'gann with a smile.

"Tell me about your universe in detail," said Tony as he moved closer to the his new guests. "Maybe Reed, Bruce, Hank and I can help you get back home if we knew what type of place we were looking for."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

For a couple of hours, Ben had entertained the kids as Susan made some cake and food. They played games and acted out some movies until George came for Gwen. Wally and MJ played for a little longer until Wade took MJ home. Bored and still trying to figure out how he knew those people, Wally took a nap.

Wally wakes up when he feels someone picking him up. "Huh," mutters out Wally as he slowly opens up his eyes. Wally remembered his dream and remembers why the party crashes seemed familiar. They were familiar since he knew them from his previous-life.

"Bet you missed me, Kid Blink." Quicksilver says with a smirk as he carries a sleepy Wally. "Time to eat and then open your presents with a few people." Quicksilver carries Wally into a kitchen full of heroes.

"Your cute enough to eat," said Wade as he neared the redhead. Wally was now fully awake and wiggling in Quicksilver's arms. Wade walks to Wally and then bites Wally's cheek.

"Wade, you can't actually eat someone even if they are cute," said Peter while grabbing Wade.

"You can't even pretend to eat my friends," warned MJ with her hands on her waist.

"Told your we'd make it up to you," said Johnny as Quicksilver set Wally down.

For the next two hours, Wally, MJ, Wade and the here's played different games. They ate food and asked random questions but eventually it was time for everyone to go home. "When can I open my presents?" Wally questions.

"Tomorrow," said Reed as Johnny picked Wally up. "I'll see you two later since I've got to analyze these candles."

"Fine but only because it'll give Wally and I time to talk." Johnny says before giving Reed a quick kiss. They leave toward Wally's room knowing that Reed and Johnny would wake up to find Wally with them.

Once inside, Wally brushed his teeth and changed into his Fantastic Four themed pajamas. "What did you want to talk about?" Wally questioned Johnny.

"I think it's nothing but the world does," said Johnny as sat next to Wally. "You can not be saying words like babe since the media will use those words to make you look bad and sexist. They will be tough and negative toward you while making it seem like you think woman are useless. The world criticizes you more then most kids because your family is full of public superheroes so never let the world catch you saying words like, babe." Johnny gives Wally's forehead a kiss, "Do you understand."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Done yet?" Johnny asks as he wraps his arms around Reed's neck.

"I have gotten all of the information I need," said Reed as he pulls Johnny onto his lap. "It was Loki who created these candles so I have already contacted the Avengers."

"Let's have some fun in the lab," said Johnny before he starts kissing and nibbling on Reed's neck.

"Sure, it has been a while," responds Reed enjoying all of Johnny's attention.


	5. Chapter 4

**_Wally Storm_**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Three weeks have past since Wally's birthday party and the Avenger's Mansion had been busy. The Avengers had no luck in tracking Loki down but kept a close eye on the five visitors. They got to know the visitors more and ask them questions.

Wally opened his presents but most of them were not gifts that normal children would receive. Wally put them away, knowing that he would use on a later time. Wally and MJ played with the presents but Gwen would when she came over once in a very big while. Wally kept wondering how they came here, he wanted to see them but he knew that he was not ready.

"Make sure Wally is warm enough," said Reed as he started landing the fantasticar.

"He is," said Johnny as he unbuckled himself. "He is warm enough but he's also got me to keep him very warm." Johnny lights his finger on fire but then let's the glam die off.

"Just rechecking incase he wanders away from you," said Reed as he and Johnny got up. Johnny unbuckled a still sleeping Wally but carefully picks him up.

"I'm surprised that he is still sleeping," said Johnny while carrying Wally as he and Reed left the fantasticar. "Is Susan coming later?"

"After she is done her meeting and personal errands." Reed answers as Johnny and he walk toward the entrance.

"We have the results from the test we ran," said Hank Pym as soon as Reed, Johnny and Wally entered the Avenger's Mansion. Johnny was carrying a still sleeping Wally while behind Reed. "Bruce and Tony are waiting in the lab for us."

"Where is everyone?" Questioned Johnny as Wally started slowly waking up.

"They are all out," said Hank as he gestures for Reed to follow him. "The five guest are in the living room if you wish to meet them."

"We'll see you later," said Johnny as he walks toward the living room, leaving Hank and Reed behind.

Johnny walks into the living room slow, "I'm hungry," whispers a groggy Wally.

All eyes are on Johnny as he now stands in the living-room, "Hi, I'm Miss Martian," said a happy M'gann. "How old is this little one?"

Hal, Klarion and Roy glance at the redhead that is being carried but the redhead looks really familiar to the three. "Wally is ten and currently hungry," said Johnny as he set Wally down. As Wally wobbled, Klarion knows that the boy is and feels too familiar.

"I'll cook something is seething," said M'gann with a smile before she walks away.

"Tony told us that you and your team had powers," said a sitting Roy as he closely watched a very interested Klarion. "I'm Arsenal," Roy silently promised himself to watch the ten year old redhead since Klarion was too interested in Wally. "What are his powers?"

"He's a speedster," answers Johnny watching the others closely.

"A speedster," whispers Klarion as he smirked now knowing why Wally seemed familiar. Like the speedsters in the Justice League and Young Justice universe, the speedster in this universe had similar force. Unlike the Flash or Kid Flash, this ten year old speedster's force was young, new, still growing but somehow different. "Klarion," Klarion watched Wally closely.

"I know a speedster or two," said a confident Hal. "They get their speed from something called a speed force."

"Tell me more about this speed force," said a somewhat curious Johnny knowing that Reed would want to know. Wally looks at the people of past life, now missing his old family and team but they seemed older then he remembered. Wally missed them but was not ready for them to find out who he was since he was afraid about how his current family would react.

"In my universe, the speed force is an energy field that grants all true speedsters their power." Answers Hal with a proud grin. "Not those like Superman since he's not as fast as a speedster and gets his speed a different way."

"Nice to know but I'll tell Reed later," said Johnny making a mental note.

"Is this Reed strong?" Cassie asks as she smiles. "I'm Wonder Girl."

"No he's not but he can stretch," answers Johnny as he sees Wally leaving the living room.

"Bet you have experience with his stretching powers," said Hal with a wink as Johnny starts walking.

"Plenty," said Johnny with a smile as he followed Wally, not really trusting these strangers.

"Wally, don't wander far from me or someone you know especially since I don't know these people." Johnny says when Wally neared the kitchen.

"Ok but I'm hungry," whines Wally as he stared at his dad. "Food, now, please."

"The little baby hungry," sneered Klarion as he walked past Wally.

"I'm also hungry," said Roy while trying to make sure Klarion stood way from the ten year old.

"Starving," laughs out Cassie as she rubbed Wally's hair. "Bet you are dying from hunger."

Johnny watched te others closly, watching how they acted around Wally. Johnny felt like he could trust M'gann, Cassie and Hal but not Arsenal and Klarion since the two of them just seemed too interested in Wally. Everybody ate but Klarion kept watching Wally. Wally hoped that Klarion would not figure out who he used to be. After that a bundled up Wally, Cassie, M'gann, Roy, Hal and Johnny had a snow tiny fight except that Klarion kept watching Wally from the shadows. Klarion felt that there was something more too Wally.

"Something's off about the child of the Fantastic Four." Whispered Loki into Klarions ear. "I'm Loki, the god of mischief."

"Klarion the witch boy or the Lord of Chaos if you prefer," said Klarion as he looked at the trickster. "Get me away from here and help me summon my animal familiar, Teekl."

"Alright but after that we will have fun messing with the heroes of Midgard." Loki says with a smirk.

"Gladly," says Klarion as he shakes Loki's hand while making him a silent deal but the two then disappear.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Hi little kid," said Susan as she picked Wally up into a hug and then set him back down.

"Hal," said Hal as he eyed Susan's body.

"Hal, you may look great," said Johnny as he stared at Hal. "But you are not good enough for my sister."

"Don't flirt with the people that know the people who are going to help us get home." Said a serious M'gann, wanting to get home to her lover.

"Green Lantern, we don't want you upsetting our only hope of a way home," said an angry Roy. "I don't know about you but I've got a life."

"Where is Klarion?" Wally asked when he noticed that he was nowhere to be seen.

"Fuck," said Roy in realization as he ran into the mansion.

"I'll help you look," Johnny says to everybody else. Johnny looks at Wally, "Go with your papa."

"I can help," says Wally as Johnny softly pushes him toward the door.

"Yes by staying near Reed and informing Tony about Klarions disappearance." Susan shout as she starts joining in on the search.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Reed, Bruce, Tony and Hank glance up as the door opened up. As soon as Reed spots Wally, he stretches his arm, pick up Wally and he then brings Wally toward himself. "What brings you here early?" Asked Reed as he set Wally in-between all of the scientist.

"Dad and aunt sent me here," answers Wally. "Klarion is missing."

"Hank and I will look through New York while Bruce will finish up by himself." Tony orders. "Reed, you can do something with your short redhead," Tony and Hank take off.

"You can search with me," said Reed as he glanced at Wally.

"Sure," said Wally as he started following Reed.

After hours of searching New York, they could find no trace of Klarion so they went to the Avenger's Mansion and ate in silence.

"Where's Thor when you need him," said Wally as he stood in front of the Fantasticar.

"He is still in Asgard," answers Tony. "Keep a close eye on Arsenal." Wally nods his head as Tony starts staring at Arsenal. "Arsenal, I'll make you an improved mechanical right arm," Tony had excitement in his eyes.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"So as soon as I get Teekl, then who shall we have are fun on," said Klarion as Loki flipped through his books.

"First, we will have to figure out what Wally wished for on his candles," said Loki as he shut the book. "The child of the Fantastic Four brought you here so we will have to figure out his wish."

"So kidnapping then," Klarion said with a smirk as he sat against the table the book laid on. "Christmas is the perfect time to kidnap someone, especially a child."

"For now we shall lay low," said Loki walking toward Klarion. "Currently the Midgard heroes are on high alert."

Klarion smirked knowing that waiting would be worth it because come christmas, christmas day would be a chaotic day.


	6. Chapter 5

**_Wally Storm_**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

**Chapter 5**

* * *

Another three week had past so during that time Wally tried his best to avoid Roy but he could not because Roy was keeping a very watchful eye on Wally. Wally tried his best to stay close to one of his fathers so that he would not be alone with Roy. Thor still had not come back and Loki and Klarion were still missing. Cassie trained with Captain America and a couple of other heroes while M'gann learned cook with Bruce and other heroes. Hal flirted and got beaten up by many of the female Avengers but he still kept trying.

"I may have gone a tiny bit overboard," said Tony as he finished attaching Roy's new Ironarm. "I'll let you discover all of the amazing things that your arm can do."

"How will he charge it?" Questioned a curious Wally as he stood behind Reed.

"He can plug it in or charge it by solar energy," said Tony as he stared at Wally. "Sue must have worked hard if you know your stranger danger," Tony winks.

"Personally I'm glad that Wally is cautious around the the universe crossers," said Reed as he rubbed Wally's hair. "I would be concerned if he was hanging out with them without concern."

"Remember papa, " said Wally with a grin. Wally looks at Tony, "Tony doesn't know his stranger danger."

"That only happened once or twice," shouts Tony in a very defensive tone. "Besides it only happens when I'm single and I am currently not single but it could happen to any other single hero."

"What happened?" Questioned Roy as he started touching his new Ironarm.

"Every time a single Tony meets someone who is both hot and smart then he tends to go wherever they want." Reed answers as he observes the Ironarm. "It's his greatest weakness and everybody knows it," Reed feels as Wally clings onto him. "It's a good thing that Tony is currently in a happy, healthy relationship."

"Sounds like someone I know," huffed Roy as he got up. "I'm going to see what this arm can do," Roy leaves the lab fast.

"What his problem," said Tony as Wally stops clinging and steps away from Reed. "What's your problem?" Tony pressed the top of Wally's nose, "Acting like a shy child all of a suddenly."

"Tony and I got important work to do so I need you to leave the lab," said Reed as he pick up Wally and set him in front of the door. "HERBIE will notify you when you can come back into the lab."

"I'm ten but I'm still not old enough to stay," said an annoyed Wally. "Fine but I hate it when you kick me out," Wally walk outside of the lab.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

M'gann watched as Cassie dodged Steve's punch but only to receive a kick to her shoulder. "You are getting better at this," said Steve as he and Cassie ended the training session.

"Thanks to you ," said Cassie as she took a sandwich from the tray of food that M'gann was holding. "I need practice on my stealth."

"I'll talk to the Back Widow," said Steve as he also grabbed a sandwich. Steve looks at M'gann, "Thank you for the food."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Any of you in a relationship?" Asks Hal as Hank and Bruce messed with Tony's machine. "Do you know any single ladies who won't attack me for just flirting?"

"Most of the female Avengers will attack if you even look at them wrong," said Bruce as he looked at the blueprints. "I can't guarantee that you will be slap free but try a normal New York lady."

"I'm good as long as they can't kill me," said a smirking Hal. "Plus, being not crazy and not a stalker is an added bonus."

"Leave your green ring," said a serious Hank. "We need it more then you do."

"Fine," said Hal as he sets the green ring down without a care in the work, "I am going out."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Peter held Wade as Wade tried attacking his presents.

"Just a little longer," said a happy MJ. "And them we get to opens our presents."

"I can't wait any longer," growled out Wade with impatience.

"Yes you can," said a struggling Peter. "MJ and Wally get the best presents on Christmas so if Wally and our Mary-Jane can wait then so can you." Peter tossed himself with Wade onto the couch.

"Tiger is right, Panther," said an amused MJ as she stood patiently. "Let's see a christmas movie for now."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Wally sees his dad eating with and talking to Pietro and Wanda. "You are finally back!" Shouts Wally as he ran to Wanda. Johnny got up and left to the kitchen.

"Yes and Pietro told me about your birthday," said Wanda as she pulled Wally onto her lap.

"I don't trust that Arsenal," said Pietro as he stole food off of Wanda's plate. "He's always looking at Wally."

"You are just afraid that he'll steal your sidekick," said Wanda as she sent her brother a smirk.

"He practically stalks Wally with his eye," defends Pietro. "If he tries anything on Wally then I'll stop him before he can even blink his eyes."

"I'll stay away from him," said Wally as Johnny walked in carrying a plate piled with food for lunch. Wally was still not ready to face the dimension crossers from his past-life.

"By hiding behind your papa," teased Johnny as he set the plate on a empty spot. Wally gets off of Wanda and sits down in front of his food.

"Wally's too fast for those dimension crossers," said Pietro as he started eating Johnny's food. "Compared to Wally and I, they move too slow."

"Ever since you have gotten faster, all you do is talk about your newly achieved top speed," said Wanda after she finished her food.

"What does she mean?" Asked Wally with a full mouth.

"Don't let Sue catch you talking with a full mouth," warned Johnny.

"I was not always as fast as I currently am," said an honest Pietro with a hidden laugh. "In fact, I use to be one of the slowest speedsters until you came along."

"What did I do?" Questioned Wally since he always thought that his speedster teacher was always that fast.

Pietro sighs knowing that he was going to have a small heart to heart moment with Wally. "You helped me want to push my limit," said a serious Pietro.

Wally kind of got what Pietro meant but did not get what Pietro meant at the same time.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

At four in the morning, Wally woke up in his own room. Wally smiles as he got out of bed since he knew that christmas was tomorrow. Wally speeds over to his parents shared room but finds the door locked. Wally takes a deep breath as he tries vibrating himself through the door. Wally could vibrate through walls well since Pietro has been teaching him how to control his vibrating better.

Now that Wally is in the room, he sees his parents break away fast while they are still covered. "Knock on the door next time," said Johnny as he and Reed put on their boxers. All Wally could see was some type of movement coming from under the blankets that covered both of his fathers.

"Ok," dismissed Wally as he went under the covers and in-between both of his fathers.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Johnny drank a cup of coffee as he sat across from Wanda and Pietro. "I love my little cock-blocker but he's doing his job too well." Muttered Johnny beneath his breath.

"You did let him sleep with you and Reed every night until he was six years old," said Wanda.

"Wally is a trained cock blocker," adds Pietro. "You should have made him sleep in his own bed at a younger age."

"Wally's going to open one present today," said Susan as she popped her head into the kitchen. Everyone get up, follows Susan and then walks into the living-room.

Once they are in the living-room, they see Wally holding a present with Reed standing right behind him.

"Who got you that present?" Asks Johnny as everyone take a spot within the living-room.

"Nick Fury," said Wally as he read the name tag out loud. Wally opened the question fast but found a blackish, silvery color on pen like object. The card read, a discovery for you to make. "Mystery gift?"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Loki watches as the rest of the Avenger's guest has arrived in the fantasticar. He sees Johnny, Reed, Susan, Wanda and Pietro in costume except for Wally who was wearing normal civvies. Loki can wait knowing that it will take some time plus the fact that Thor has still has not come back is an added bonus.

Loki watches as everyone mingled, talked and give Wally and MJ attention. Wally wondered off on his own but Loki waited since he was waiting for more heroes to drop their guards. Loki kept adding enchanted mistletoes over everyone too keep them distracted. Everyone was having a good time, especially the other dimension visitors.

One hour until christmas and Loki place the last enchanted mistletoe over Johnny and Reed as he sees Wally wonder off on his own his. Loki sees Wally walk through the hall on his own so he prepares a snow ball that will put the young redhead to sleep. Loki tosses the snowball at Wally who was not paying attention to his surrounding. Wally falls sleep so Loki pick him up and leaves the Avenger's Mansion fast since he knows that Thor will soon arrive.


	7. Chapter 6

**_Wally Storm_**

Also posted on tumblr and archiveofourown under user lesbianmagari

Please leave your opinion in a review so that I can improve on my writing. Any type of review is accepted

Disclaimer: Don't own. Only wrote this story.

**Chapter 6**

* * *

MJ left her fathers sides and stormed over to Johnny and Reed who kept kissing right under the mistletoe. "Stop kissing," shouted a tried MJ since she kept trying to get every adults attention but they only kept kissing. "Wally's gone," panics MJ. MJ loved party's but this christmas party had turned into a kissing fest. Every adult was under an odd looking mistletoe as they were just kissing. MJ was not tall enough to reach the mistletoes so she hoped that Thor would arrive soon.

As MJ paces and waited, she realized that she could call Nick Fury for help since Thor was still not there. Nick Fury had given her and Wally his and SHIELD's personal number incase anything went wrong.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Klarion watched as Loki placed the birthday candle that Wally had wished upon on top of him. Loki muttered phrases as he moves his hands over Wally and the candle. The candles glow and buzz extremely softly but kept a steady pace.

"Place your hands on top of mine while thinking about your animal familiar," said an impatient Loki.

"How long will the child be out," said Klarion as he places his over Loki's hand's.

"Until your familiar is summoned," answered Loki as his hand's hovered over Wally. "After that Wally will escape on his own and we will relocate as fast as possible."

"My Teekl is the only thing coming though right?" Questioned a curious Klarion. "Will they be awake or asleep like when I arrived?"

"No at lease one other must come through," answers Loki. "They will be unconscious so nothing to worry about." Loki starts chanting as Klarion kept Teekl on his mind.

Wally laid on the table unconscious since he was still under Loki's sleeping spell.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

MJ stopped pacing as soon as she spots Nick Fury and Coulson come out of the building.

"I'll have SHIELD take care of locating Loki, Klarion and Wally," commanded a serious Nick Fury. Fury looks at agent Coulson, "Stay away from the mistletoes since anyone who goes close starts making out." Nick Fury starts walking away, "We'll let Thor deal with this problem but for now Coulson, you will watch over the everybody at the Avenger's Mansion."

"Your stuck on babysitting duty," laughs out MJ.

"Consider who I am watching, I consider it body-guarding," corrects Couson.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After Thor finished up his own personal mission and collecting some presents, he finally has his sights on the Avenger's Mansion.

"Son of Coul, the Jane of Mary," shouts Thor as he spots MJ and Agent Coulson talking. "What are you both doing outside?"

"Trying to deactivate your brothers spell," said a very serious Coulson.

"It's a mistletoe that has every adult kissing," added MJ.

"There is no way to stop the spell until this holiday is over," said Thor.

"Then you and some other SHIELD agents will have to look for your brother since Loki took Wally," said Coulson as he tossed Thor a cellphone. "Try not to destroy this phone."

"I can make no promises but I shall try," shouts Thor as he and Mjolnir takes off.

"Your watching me," points out MJ.

"Fine, I'm babysitting you and everyone at the Avenger's Mansion," said a smiling Coulson.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Loki and Klarion watch as the portal starts to open and Wally started slowly waking up. The holidays meant nothing to Klarion and Loki, to them it was just another day. The light gets bright while the noise gets louder. Once Loki and Klarion can see again, they see a guy and a cat.

Klarion grabs the cat, Teekl as Loki looks over the short black hair guy who as a blue bird symbol with its wings on his chest. The guys has a black unitard uniform with black shoulder pads, boots, gloves and has a black utility belt.

"That's Nightwing," said Klarion as Wally starts moving. "Let's go, we still have time before I can use my powers again."

"Fine but we shall make a move on the fourteenth of February," said Loki with a smirk. "The heroes are fun to mess with when they are celebrating something."

"It'll give us time to formulate a plan," said Klarion as he and Loki started to walk away.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Thor and certain SHIELD agents could not find Loki at his usual and back up hideouts. Thor was unhappy since Loki left his usual stuff at his hideouts. Thor now knew it was going to be harder to find his brother if he ditched his usual objects. Thor usually located Loki with those objects so now Thor had to rely on SHIELD finding Wally.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Once awake Wally feels stiff sohe slowly sits up. Wally got off of the table but falls and lands on a body. Wally looks down and sees his fully grown up best friend from his old life who looked older then he remembered. Wally remembers the gift he opened early so he reaches into his pocket and pulls it out.

Wally has no idea what it is so he starts messing with it. He twist the pen in half but nothing except the pens tip comes out. Wally puts pen away and starts thinking of a way to get him and Dick back to the Avenger's Mansion.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

As Nick Fury ignores certain agents and Thor, the screen starts blinking. "Quiet, Wally has activated his pen tracker," shouts Nick Fury. "Thor you can go retrieve Wally by yourself since I'm sure your brother and Klarion will be gone."

"I shall go but I'm going to take him back to his parents," said Thor after Nick Fury gave Thor the coordinates.

When Thor reaches Wally's location, he sees Wally with another guy, he pick up the unconscious Dick up with one hand as Wally holds into Thor by the neck. Thor takes them to SHIELD so that the the visitor would be inspected. "Your parents and every other adult are trapped in a spell until tomorrow," said Thor as he takes Wally back to the others.

"Really," said Wally with a yawn. "I was asleep and now want to go back asleep."

"Magic that forces you to sleep sometimes make you sleepy after you wake up," said Thor as they neared the Avenger's mansion. "You have nothing exciting to do so nap for a while."

After they get to the Avengers Mansion, Wally goes to sleep since MJ was asleep. Coulson left while leaving Thor in charge of watching the place. After Wally and MJ wake up, the three of them play random games and eat while they wait for the next day to arrive. MJ and Wally fall asleep an hour before the twenty-sixth.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

"Arsenal, Green Lantern, Wonder Girl and Miss Martian can vouch for my identity," said Dick as he stretched.

"Nightwing," said Nick Fury as he stared directly into Dick's eyes. "Hacked SHIELD's database."

"Yes," said a happy Dick.

"Your not a true hacker unless you can hack SHIELD," said a knowing Nick Fury. "I hate it but I know a few people who can hack SHIELD easily."

"So I'm locked up until they are available," said a calm Dick as he sat on the other side of the table. "As long as I get to eat and can go home soon then in good."

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

At midnight, Thor sees everyone fall to the ground fast while tired and out of breath. Tired yells and arguments are heard and dazed people are seen. Thor waits for certain people to approach him. Thor sees Peter and Johnny approaching him.

"I'm tired and in disbelief," said a very tired Johnny. "Where is MJ?"

"Same thing Spidey said but with Wally instead," said a dead tired Johnny. "We are going home so have Tony send the presents later?"

"They are both asleep," said Thor loudly. After Thor shows them where Wally and MJ are, they go back to their own home.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

After days past Dick was now staying with the Fantastic Four. Roy convinced Dick to keep an eye on Wally so Wally now had an extra pair of eyes on him. Pietro convinced his sister to stay and help keep an eye on Dick and Roy.

"Your from another universe but also the future? " Asked Reed at one in the morning on the first of two-thousand ten. "We found your Earth but now me have to send you to it's future."

"If you say so," said Dick as Reed looked deep in thought.

"At lease send us with protection incase you send us to the wrong time or dimension," adds Roy.

"With Tony, Bruce, Hank and I, we will get you home," said a confident Reed. "Leave Tony with some of your things and he'll modify them."

Roy and Dick look at each other, not comfortable with the confidence of Reed.


End file.
